The invention relates to a chair with a moveable seat panel mounted springingly on a support, and a back-rest.
Over the last few years, office chairs have been developed to a high level with respect to functionality, ergonomic characteristics and durability. Naturally, this has resulted in ever more complicated, heavier and also more expensive constructions.
The task of this invention is to create a simple, light chair which is inexpensive to manufacture and, despite being of a simpler construction, provides comfortable seating whilst meeting ergonomic requirements.